Oligonucleotides are synthesized by the Laboratory of Cellular Physiology in collaboration with investigators from the various laboratories in DBP and in conjunction with research projects initiated outside of FDA. These oligonucleotides are tailored to fit the specific needs of the individual investigators, and are being used in a wide variety of research programs. Areas of research in DBP include cloning and sequencing of E. coli capsule genes, DNA sequencing of Mycobacterial antigen genes, and use as primers for development of a diagnostic method incorporating Polymerase Chain Reaction to identify infection with Pertussis. Current research is also being conducted to determine the levels of drug metabolizing enzymes in response to vaccines and other agents, and to produce selective mutation and amplification of bacterial toxin genes in order to study the effect of the mutation on toxin function. Studies in our laboratory include the use of oligonucleotides as tools for the creation of an epitope library. In collaborative studies with researchers in Turkey and Japan, our oligonucleotides are being applied as probes for the diagnostics of Mycobacterium and the isolation of muscarinic receptor genes from PS-12 cells.